Randomized effectiveness trials demonstrate that organized care programs can significantly improve the process and outcomes of acute-phase depression treatment. This application aims to adapt and pilot test two Core elements of an organized care program (systematic telephone outreach and monitoring to improve quality and continuity of pharmacotherapy, and structured psychoeducational group programs focused on patient activation and self-management) in a population-based sample of patients with chronic or recurrent depression. Two forms of group self-management training will be evaluated: a Peer-Led Chronic Disease Self-Management Group (after that developed by Lorig and colleagues) and a Therapist-Led Cognitive-Behavioral Therapy Group. Approximately 120 patients with chronic or recurrent depression will be randomly assigned to one of four conditions: 1) usual care; 2) phone care management; 3) phone care management plus peer-led self-management group; or 4) phone care management plus therapist-led CBT group. Blinded assessments will examine clinical outcomes (SCL depression score, depression diagnosis by SCID), functional outcomes (SF-36 Questionnaire, illness intrusiveness, disability/lost productivity), and process variables (self-efficacy for managing depression, use of coping strategies) over 12 months. If patients choose not to participate in treatment, reasons for dropout will be assessed. Computerized data systems and intervention time logs will assess quality of treatment received (prescriptions filled, visits made) as well as direct program costs. The data collected will provide: 1) an evaluation of the feasibility and acceptability (including recruitment, intervention uptake and continued participation) of the intervention programs; 2) preliminary evaluation of effectiveness, i.e., the effects of each intervention on patient outcomes and process of care; and 3) information to inform the design and implementation of a full-scale effectiveness trial (refinement of intervention programs and measurement strategy, necessary sample size). [unreadable] [unreadable]